youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Van Helsing
Jonathan "Jonno" Van Helsing is the son of Eric Van Helsing and reluctant heir to the traditional vampire-slaying vocation of the Van Helsings. Personality Jonno, compared to his father, is much more sensible, though he does tend to ignore the obvious clues that the Draculas are vampires. Jonno often ends up embarrassed by his father's antics. At the end of the first series Jonno finally comes to realise that vampires exist. From that moment on he becomes somewhat fanatical, though he was still horrified by his father's attempt to trick Vlad into killing his father. In series 3 Jonno mainly wants to avenge his father's death, and he and his mother Mina pretend that they are still under the mindwipe. In series 4 he becomes Vlad's loyal friend and ally, always backing Vlad up. Series 1 Throughout series one, Jonathan is often exasperated by his father's tendency to see vampires everywhere. He himself is of normal intelligence, but fails to spot that Vlad, Ingrid (on whom he has a huge crush) and Count Dracula are vampires until the final episode of the first series. He is frequently hypnotised by Ingrid in the first series (for example into performing ballet in his father's classroom). His father continuously ignores his needs because of his obsession with vampire-slaying. Jonathan occasionally tries to tell his father that his vampire-hunter his obsession is the reason Jonathan's mother left him for an estate agent. Series 2 After the Hunt Ball Jonathan is convinced of the existence of vampires. He develops a hatred for Vlad and all the members of the Dracula family. His moralities are tested in episode 3 when Vlad tries to smash the blood mirror, which Van Helsing had told him about. If he had succeeded, the Count would have become human, but at 600 years of age, this would have meant death. Jonathan seems to believe in a "fair fight", but he is very hostile towards the whole vampiric family. In the first episode he attacks Vlad in school, something his father hasn't done (or has had the sense not to). In the meeting with the Head Teacher which follows, Jonathan boldly proclaims his belief in Vlad being a vampire, and his hatred of vampirism. In the final episode of series two, Vlad causes him to forget the existence of vampires. Series 3 In Series 3, he returns to the Series along with his mother; he and Mina are head of the SHQ (Slayers Head Quarters). His father was killed by vampires when his mind wipe made him lose consciousness when he saw evidence of them (like Renfield at the start of the series). It is unknown how Jonno and his mother managed to lose their mind wipes and stay slayers. At the end of the series, with the threat of Sethius looming large, Jonno agrees to help Vlad. Series 4 At the start of this series Jonno and Vlad begin to become friends as they have created a truce between slayers and vampires. Malik then tries to break this by biting Jonno however Ingrid pushes him and makes him miss his jugular. Later in season four, Jonathan and Vlad are at one of the Slayers Guild HQs with the other slayers who are about to stake Erin when Vlad changes his mind about allowing it to happen and mind wipes all the slayers in the world. Jonathan isn't though because you can't mindwipe someone you care about. Family Tree Jonathan's family tree Relationships Eric Van Helsing In the first series Jonno is very embarrassed by his father. At the end of series 1 Jonno comes to realise that vampires exist. Jonno is still seen to be more reasonable than his father, preferring to take direct action. When Jonno's mother arrives Jonno is the one who tries to bring his two parents back together. Jonno was devastated by his father's death. In series 3 Jonno arrives at Garside Grange to take his revenge on Vlad. Mina Van Helsing In series 2 Jonno is desperate for his mother to stay with him and Eric, and tries to encourage his father to keep silent about the slaying for her. In series 3 Jonno and his mother become very close. After Eric's death Mina also became a vampire slayer, and they stick mostly together. In series 4 they begin to grow apart. Jonno becomes friends with Vladimir Dracula while Mina is still wary of him. Vladimir Dracula In series 1 Jonathan is indifferent towards Vlad. They both have the misfortune of having pushy fathers, but rarely do they talk to one another. In series 2 Jonno develops a hatred towards Vlad because he is a vampire, even, on one occasion, attacking Vlad in school. After the death of his father this turns to seething hatred, given that Vlad is at least partly responsible because of the mindwipe. In series 3 Jonno appears at Garside Grange in to take his revenge. After the events of "All For One" Jonno's attitude towards Vlad changes. He starts to believe that Vlad is not such a bad vampire after all. In series 4 Jonno becomes Vlad's loyal friend and ally in the peace initiative. Jonno and Vlad often hang out together and it seems Jonno always has Vlad's back. This changes though in "Whatever It Takes" when Vlad mindwipes the slayers. Jonno feels he can no longer trust his friend. However Vlad apologies to Jonno and reverses the mind wipe earning his friendship one more. Trivia *Jonno is probably named after Jonathan Harker, a character in Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. *Jonno is descended from Abraham Van Helsing III, a character who shares his name with a vampire hunter from Bram Stoker's novel. Category:Humans Category:Slayers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Van Helsings